METAL GEAR Clone wars: Revengance
by Cronus Prime
Summary: The Clone wars rage on through the galaxy, however rumour says that the Separatists have developed new weapons towards the battlefield to put the war in their favour. However there is one young man who plans on facing the Separatists. Why? They stole something from him...and he's going to take it back.
1. Prologue: Seeds of Vengance

**Well hey there both Star Wars and Metal Gear Fans!**

 **And welcome to Metal Gear Clone Wars: Revengance!**

 **Now this is one of the plot bunnies that has been popping up for a while now. Now I have been playing Metal Gear Rising Revengance for a bit and seen the lack of crossovers with these two franchises and thought I'd remedy that, but I hope I do both of the said franchises and their fans justice with this story here.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this little piece of work I made.**

* * *

 **METAL GEAR CLONE WARS: REVENGANCE**

 **Prologue: Seeds of Vengeance**

The Galaxy had been divided ever since the start of the Clone Wars and people were either on one side or the other or even just wanting their home planets not getting involved all together because war always brings destruction in its wake. One of these planets in the Mid-rim was one of them, being the planet Xintos. Which had the main terrain of plains and forests, but was known for its salvage yards that the locals had set up to gain profit and get by. There lived a young man who wore a muscle shirt with cargo pants which housed several small tools and had abnormal blue hair which shined in the light.

This young man's name was Jack Lohgun.

Jack is what you would call a mechanical prodigy, a trait he got from his Dad who was a genius in building new creations to better the galaxy to help people, he's even known for making advanced cybernetics for those who have lost limbs and other body parts. He even helped in fixing his son's problem with hair loss. However sometimes Jack had so much spare time he's even made several creations of his own, sure they may not be as extraordinary ground breaking like his old man's but they were more for making both their lives just that little bit easier.

Jack's father, Caton Lohgun was constantly working on new creations in his lab which gave the free time Jack had. Big creations were merely still in the blueprints and couldn't really make them, but hoped to bring them to the right people who would use them for good. When he was asked about the creations by Jack he gladly showed them to him, ever since then his son was inspired to make things like his father. However Jack did notice that he saw his father working on something big in his room, not like the big ones he's been shown but it was something like his smaller prototypes he had seen. What it was he couldn't figure out, and he could never seem to find out what his Dad had been working on.

Jack had just finished fixing their Speeder that was parked outside the house and had walked inside to get himself cleaned up, his father had walked out of his lab to see his son covered in soot and engine oil.

"That's a good look for you kiddo". His father smiled.

"I think it'd look better on you considering how much you put into your work". Jack retorted as he took his soot covered shirt off for it to be cleaned. "Besides what are you working on in there anyway?" Jack asked his Dad who merely sighed before answering.

"I can't tell you. However when it's done I'll show you, it's just been more difficult to put together than I had thought".

"C'mon Dad why don't let me help?" Jack asked his father.

"I'm praying that if things go bad I'll never have to use it son". Caton answered making Jack look at him in surprise. "I promise I'll show you when I have completed it. I'm doing this to keep us both safe for the worst case scenario". Jack wondered why his father mean by that but where they live isn't somewhere both the Republic and the Separatists would want to fight over, there's really nothing here that would seem beneficial for both sides.

"Ok, I guess". Jack said in defeat. "Look I'm going to the Village to see if there's any parts I can find to put something together. I'll be back in the afternoon". He stated as he then put on a new shirt and jacket.

"Ok but make sure you're back by 4, I worry". Caton called to his son who was already starting up the speeder.

"I will!" Jack called back to him as he then sped off towards the local village.

* * *

As Jack went into the village Caton sighed to himself as he walked back into his lab and began typing a few commands on a console which was next to a sealed storage unit. Caton did promise to show his son what he was working on, however he doubt he'll be here to show him in person, he then took a Holo-chip and inserted it into his main computer and began copying several files onto it.

"It would be impossible to keep all my work away from them. But this should fool them into thinking they're the only ones in possession of it". Caton muttered to himself as he then took the chip out of his computer and plugged it into the console and began downloading it. "I'm sorry Jack. All I want is for you to be safe, you're all I have in my life and I don't want to lose you. This will ensure your safety when I'm gone". He said to himself sadly, as there was a beeping coming from his computer which got his attention. He merely smiled at this. "Well…it was sooner or later they'd find me eventually". He then saw the download was complete and then pulled out the chip before crushing it under his foot and sweeping it under his desk. "Keep my son safe my friend". Caton stated as he placed a hand on the storage unit before walking off to prepare for the "guests" he'd soon have.

* * *

Jack and his Dad lived outside the village which traded in various items such as Scrap metal, spare parts and other things like the local food markets where he'd usually get a bite to eat when he was out. As his speeder came into the village he looked at the various shops and stands that had customers left and right, however there was something that caught his eye which was a Separatist All Terrain Assault Tank, or AAT for short in the local scrapyard. Jack stopped the speeder and parked outside the yard to get a better look at it. It seemed to be in good condition at first glance, however he opened the hatch and decided to take a look. The Scrapyard had many things to bring in such as busted up speeders, ship components and such. But the fact an AAT of all things was just dumped here got him wondering, was the war coming here of all places?

"How did you get here?" He muttered to himself. Jack then opened the hatch to the pilot seat and saw that there had been electrical damage. "Optical sensor is fried but fixable, hover system is still good but seems shot. This thing could use a lot of work and may even be able to sell it for quite the sum of money". Jack listed off as he then closed the hatch as he then got off of the tank and went to see if there was any equipment he could use or rent a vehicle that could help him tow it back to the house. However as he was about to head to the office he saw several STAP's leaving the village his thoughts were cut as he then looked to see several Separatist Tanks and Battle droids entering the village. "Oh no". He said to himself as he then jumped in his speeder and raced out of the before the Separatists could lock down the entire village.

"I gotta warn Dad that the Separatists are here". He said to himself as he floored back to the house.

* * *

As Jack saw the house in view he seemed to have made it in time, he stopped outside the house and hopped off the Speeder, but when he saw the door was open he feared the worst. He ran inside and saw that the place was a mess, now he was worried.

"Dad?!" Jack called as he ran upstairs to hopefully find him in his room but there was nothing. "Dad?!" He called again as he checked every room in the house but found nothing. He then ran into his lab to find the place had been trashed, he checked his father's computer and saw that the drive was completely empty. 'All of Dad's work is gone! Who did this?!' He thought to himself in panic. He then heard something outside as he looked through the window of the lab and saw several Separatist Commando Droids walk up to the door, he needed to get out but it was cut short as one of them spotted him. Jack was quick and whacked the droid over the head with a wrench and dashed past them, however as he was about to get to his speeder several blaster bolts were fired at his feet stopping him in his tracks.

"Halt". One of the Commando Droids spoke making him turn around.

"Where the hell is my Dad you overgrown toaster!" Jack snarled.

"He's fine…" A voice said coming from behind the droids revealing to be a Yellow Twi'lek bounty hunter with a sniper rifle on his back. "For now". He finished. "I've got to hand it to your Dad kid, getting him to the separatist was quite the pay, but bringing you in? Well this is just the added bonus". He smiled.

"Where. Is. My Dad?" Jack seethed as the bounty hunter shook his head before answering.

"He's already off planet towards Separatist space Jr, he's long gone. Which is exactly where you're goin'. Now we can do this two ways, the easy way or the hard way". He stated as Jack saw one of the Droids approach him with cuffs but he kicked the cuffs out of the droids hands and quickly swiped its E-5 and blasted it in the head and fired at another commando droid to follow up. He then aimed the blaster at the bounty hunter. "I guess it's gonna be the hard way then. No matter, just all the more fun for me". He smiled. Jack tried to shoot the bounty hunter but the gun was swatted out of his hand and was punched in the gut before being tossed on the ground. Jack then got back up and kicked him in the leg and went for the sniper but was tackled back down and the sniper was tossed aside, the bounty hunter then punched Jack in the face several times which left the young man lying on the ground. "You're lucky I'm being paid to bring you in alive rather than dead kid".

The hunter then picked up his gun and stood over him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Then the sounds of things getting cut in half were heard from inside, drew the attention of all the droids outside and the hunter. Then a mechanical beast burst through the door tackling a commando droid and stabbing it with a blade on its leg and then swinging its tail which held a Chainsaw at another droid which sliced it in half, it then leapt at another with its jaw around one's neck and ripping the head off with a lot of force. When all the droids were disposed of, the beast then turned its attention to the bounty hunter whose rifle was aimed at it.

"W-what the hell are you?!" The beast merely held the Chainsaw by the tail and attached it to its back. The Bounty hunter got a good look at the mechanical beast. "Wait a second. Why the hell is there a Fenrir locked up in Lohgun's house!?"

" **That is none of your business. It would be in your best interest if you leave and never come back".** The Fenrir spoke surprising the hunter and Jack.

Jack saw how different the Fenrir looked compared to the other ones his father had showed him. This one looked sleeker and was black rather than the normal gunmetal grey. It even had blades on each feet while still supporting the Knives and Chainsaw as its main armament, the head was completely different as well as it had a mouth and what seemed to be a tongue as well. Add to the fact that it can talk is surprising in itself

"You really think I'd be scared of a mechanical mutt?" The hunter said as the Fenrir quickly swung its chainsaw and sliced the sniper rifle in half shocking everyone but the chainsaw's wielder.

" **Last warning".** The bounty hunter dropped what remained of his rifle and ran off in fear. Knowing he'd be next if that chainsaw was aimed at him instead of his gun.

Jack looked back at the Fenrir as it did the same the mechanical canine walked up to Jack and the top part of its head split apart revealing it's red eyes.

"What are you? You don't look like the other Fenrir's my father showed me". Jack asked it as he stood up fully

" **I am IF Prototype LQ-84i".** The Fenrir answered as it then placed it's chainsaw on its back before it concealed itself within the armour.

"IF Prototype?" Jack asked with a brow raised.

" **Interface Prototype. All autonomous UGs feature high-level on board artificial intelligence. An additional prototype interface enables verbal communication. I possess an intellect far beyond organic reckoning".** Jack smiled at what he was going to say next.

"Is that so? Then what's the meaning of life? Why are we here?" Jack asked. His response was several blades flying past him hitting one of the commando droids that was still functioning, two hit it in the chest as one struck the head before falling backwards lifeless. "Whoa". He breathed.

" **You're father, Caton Lohgun gave me the task in protecting you".** LQ-84i stated. **"He has told me much about you. Also stating, in his words: 'Definition of a smartass'.** Jack reeled back in shock that a Fenrir AI called him a smartass.

"Wow Dad. Way to make a blow to my pride, even when you're not here". He said to himself sarcastically, he walked over to the battle droid that was struck with the knives and knelt down next to it taking one of the blades out and inspecting it. "Heat knives, silent but deadly way to kill someone, they're also imbedded with HF technology like your chainsaw". He said as he took the others out and handed them back to LQ-84i who then took them by the tail and slotted them back into his armour. "HF tech can make any blade cut through anything. Now the only problem is figuring out a way to get off planet".

" **Dr Lohgun gave me co-ordinates to a ship that was hidden for emergencies such as this one".** The UG said to him.

"Well, just show me where to go and I'll get us there". Jack said as he got into the speeder with the Fenrir sitting in the passenger seat and driving off to the location of the ship. "By the way I feel like we need to give you a name instead of being just LQ-84i. Because it's just a mouthful in conversation". He said to his mechanical friend as it looked at him with its head tilted to the side.

" **What do you suggest?"** It asked.

"Well, from what I gather, LQ-84 Fenrir's have an arsenal of bladed weaponry at their disposal but do have long ranged snipers as another variant. I'm thinking Blade Wolf is quite suitable for you, the fact that you have a different blades and you're a canine in comparison just fits". Jack answered.

" **Blade Wolf…I agree, it does fit when given enough thought".** The newly named Blade Wolf agreed for his new name.

"Hope ya like it buddy, because the way I see it. We'll be sticking together for quite a while". Jack smiled as they then proceeded into a cave and saw the ship covered in under a tarp. They exited the speeder and walked up and took the tarp off revealing a XS Stock light freighter, Jack looked around to see where the entrance to the ship was but an access ramp lowered to the ground. The two of them walked up it and the lights came to life brightening up the hallways of the ship, Jack followed Blade Wolf towards the Bridge where the Nav-computer had a set of co-ordinates locked in for Takodana.

"Of all places why Takodana? It's basically a safe area for smugglers and bounty hunters alike". Jack stated aloud.

" **Perhaps I can answer that".** Blade Wolf said as he got Jacks attention causing him to kneel in front of Blade Wolf. **"Beginning Playback:** _ **Jack. If you're hearing this…then that means you must be somewhere safe, preferably my old ship I used in my mercenary days. LQ-84i was one of the prototypes that I had never made, but was constructed by the separatists to turn my work against me".**_ Jack was shocked to hear that Blade Wolf wasn't created by his Dad but was designed to destroy his father's work. _**"However with the restraints that LQ-84i had on him were removed. He was free to go venture on his own. Yet he stayed in returning the favour however he could for me saving his life. He could do that by keeping you safe if something were to happen to me hence this message I'm giving to you. You need to go to Takodana and find Maz Kanata, she'll know who you are. From there on out I only ask one thing from you son…destroy whatever may be related to my creations".**_ Hearing this made Jack go wide eyed as if he wasn't sure he heard that right. _ **"That's right, if anything you may encounter is like anything to what I have shown you. You MUST destroy it, there are those who would want to have them weaponised into machines of war and not defence like their intentional purpose. That is all I ask of you, farewell Jack…I love you son".**_ As the playback ended Jack was at a loss for words, his father had all these precautions to help keep him safe, and sacrificed his own safety for his son. It just goes to show how dedicated and how much he loved him to do all this.

"I love you too Dad". Jack said silently to himself. He clenched his fists then stood to his full height. "Well, Takodana here we come". He said to himself. "Blade Wolf open the cargo hold doors and we'll get the speeder inside". He said as he then exited the ship while the cargo bay lowered itself down and Jack moved the speeder onto the platform before being raised into the ship. He then went back to the Bridge and sat in the pilot's seat and manned the controls, the ship then flew out of the cave and towards the sky.

" **Jack, this ship has been modified with a cloaking field and stealth technology to prevent detection".** Blade Wolf stated.

"How long will it last?" Jack asked the Fenrir.

" **It will last as long we don't use any weapons systems, as long as that is the case it will be as if we were never there".** The Canine answered as Jack nodded as he then activated the cloaking field, rendering the ship invisible. He then activated the hyper drive and was now on course towards Takodana.

* * *

 **Well there ya have it, the best mechanical canine Blade Wolf has been introduced in the story. Now for all those who are wondering this is my own version of Jack/Raiden. However unlike the original Jack's father isn't Solidus Snake and isn't a child soldier, there will be similarities between my Raiden and the one in Metal Gear.**

 **As for Blade Wolf, I went for his Maverick body with the addition of his HF Chainsaw that can be stowed away in the armour. Blade Wolf in the story will very much be like he is in the game but with a few extra surprises as well. The past to Blade Wolf staying with Jack's father will be explained in due time and what type of jobs Jack's father did in his merc days.**

 **So I hope I did a good job in bringing these two franchises together for fans of both Metal Gear and Star Wars alike.**

 **Be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. FILE: R-01

**Hey there everyone and Welcome back to Metal Gear clone wars: Revengance!**

 **Now I had this chapter finished a day and a half ago and wanted to wait a little before posting it. Now I would like to ask just this small favour from anyone who's reading this story is if they know anyone who is a fan of both franchises is to let them know that this story exists since it's the only one of it's kind on this site. I also hope that I'm doing the Metal Gear franchise some justice since it's hard to find crossovers with others that are just as popular.**

 **Anyway here's the second chapter to this story to help flesh out the direction it's going.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FILE: R-01 One Sword keeps another in the sheath**

As the XS Came out of Hyperspace Jack piloted the ship towards the planet's surface and found an open area to land the ship just outside the Castle that was nearby. Wolf walked down the ramp and glanced up at the castle in front of them, it was certainly ancient being the first thing that came to mind and possibly standing during the old Republic and Sith era if there was an estimated guess.

"How old do you wanna take a guess this place is?" Jack asked aloud rhetorically.

" **Old enough to be considered not worthy of the Republic and Separatists time".** Blade Wolf answered which made the young man shrug before being followed into the building seeing people of all races which are most likely either Smugglers or Bounty Hunters of sort. They occasionally got glanced at, but it was mainly directed at Blade Wolf since they seem familiar with the Fenrir UG and seeing one like Wolf would attract attention, Jack looked around for the person called Maz Kanata but really she could be anyone. He sat down at one of the tables with Blade Wolf by his side and looked around trying to not make eye contact with anyone. Jack then looked to my left to see a bald man walking up to me and giving him the stink eye.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked.

"The Fenrir. Where'd ya get it?" He asked. "Cause from what I gather you don't seem to be needing it. Hand it over". He threatened with his knife but saw Wolf's HF Chainsaw in his face which made him reel back.

" **Bring any harm to him. I will kill you".** Blade Wolf threatened back as he made the man back off instantly as the chainsaw revved briefly making emphasis to the threat being made, when everyone saw that Blade Wolf was with him they didn't try anything from now on knowing that Wolf can pretty much kill everyone in the room without difficulty.

"Alright what's going on here?!" A female voice called from the bar getting everyone's attention. Jack looked around to see no one, but Wolf tapped him on the shoulder with his tail and pointed his head down and I saw a small humanoid lady with goggles on her head with orange skin and seemed to have the age of being older than everyone here combined. When she saw him she stopped in her tracks and then got a good look at the blue haired boy through her goggles and smiled. "Jack Lohgun". She said aloud made everyone and I mean everyone chatter amongst each other which confused Jack greatly. "How you've finally grown up much like your father. Come, come this way". She beckoned as Wolf and Jack followed her to the back of the Cantina and sat at a table.

"How do you know my name? I'm looking for Maz Kanata, I'm guessing you're her?" He asked as she laughed lightly.

"That you are correct young man. You're father and I old friends who was still a Mercenary fighting for the less fortunate and the weak, and was welcomed here whenever he came here". Maz answered with a smile but it faded. "However if you're here with your mechanical friend then that must mean something has happened to him".

"The Separatist have kidnapped him, and I'm going get him back". Jack said.

"You were always willing to throw yourself into danger for those you cherish Jack, however this is a fight you can't go into alone. You and Blade Wolf won't be enough to save your father from the Separatist". She said as Jack was shocked to hear her say Blade Wolf's name without introducing him to her. "I am not a Jedi, but I know of the Force, young one sensing the bond that already started forming with your mechanical companion was quite clear for me to see". She interrupted him before he could ask. "Caton really worked hard on you on order for you to protect his son". She said to the Fenrir.

" **Caton came to my aid and gave me freedom. I wanted to repay him for freeing me, protecting his son is all he asked for and when the day came for me to repay Dr Lohgun, I established new parameters in order to protect Jack. To expire would violate that directive".** Wolf answered which made Maz smiled with a nod of approval that Caton was thorough in keeping his son safe if the worst happens. And she is far from impressed at Caton's will to do so.

"Jack, your father wasn't just a mercenary. He was also part of a Private Military Company he built from the ground up, before the Clone Wars he was considered a Legendary Soldier in the eyes of those who he protected and who dared to put a bounty on his head. When you're father retired to take care of you I owed him one favour, if something were to happen to him and you came to me when the time comes that I'd do everything in my power to help you for whatever you need". Maz stated that when Jack showed up to find her, it mean the favour was being called in in Caton's behalf. "I have contacts that can get you where you need to go and what you'll need. However you'll need the training to survive out there. The galaxy is a harsh and unforgiving place sending you out there unprepared can get anyone killed". Maz firmly stated as she stood up and gestured the two of them to follow her downstairs.

* * *

As Jack and Wolf followed Maz down into the catacombs of the castle and saw that it held tombs of Jedi Knights as they walked through the stone halls. Maz then opened one of the many doors inside and it looked like a storage closet of some kind, she then picked up something wrapped up in brown cloth and unwrapped it revealing a sword in a sheath and gestured him to take it. Jack did so and slowly pulled the sword out of the sheath and held the sword out in one hand which the blade which crackled with electricity.

"You're father wanted me to give it to you when the time came". Maz said as Jack inspected the blade.

" **A HF Blade which has been modified to absorb electrolytes and energy from Synthetic targets such as UGs and Battle Droids. However this blade has been forged from Cortosis, one of the few metals that can block a Lightsaber".** Blade Wolf explained as Jack was surprised to hear a blade that can stop a Lightsaber in its tracks, he then sheathed the blade and handed it to Wolf who held it in his mouth before looking at Maz who had a small box in her hands.

"Caton also gave me this to give to you, figured that they'd work better than most conventional weapons people use nowadays". She said as Jack took the box and opened it to reveal 2 pistols. One sleek in design, however the ammunition it came with looked different from other weapons which liked like small darts.

" **A Pistol designed to use tranquiliser ammunition rather than lethal ammo".** Bladewolf explained as Jack then looked at the other pistol and saw that it was a slug thrower rather than a normal blaster. The weapon had been highly modified for many purposes and had an additional part that it can be equipped with. **"A custom made Slug thrower pistol made by Cato Lohgun, holds 12 shots per magazine. With being able to have a Suppressor to silence each shot tremendously".** With everything being explained he put both weapons back in the boxes and closed them up.

"Everything you'll need is on this". Maz said as she handed him a Data-pad, Jack took a quick look to see everything needed to make the ammo for the weapons as well as maintenance instructions before closing the pad. "Now with everything you have, there is one more thing you'll need before you set off on your journey". She stated as she said as she gestured the two of them to follow her further down the hall. They then reached a door on the left side of the hallway which Maz opened, inside was a small cabinet that when opened revealed a suit with various pouches and holsters. It was skin tight, had a skeletal look to it and seemed that the user could move freely if worn. Jack then looked down to Blade Wolf.

"What's the info on this one pal?" He asked the mechanical canine.

" **Skull suit: A suit variation made from lightweight materials to protect the wearer against a wide variety of toxic substances, reduce drag while swimming and able to reduce blood loss. However due to the minimal protection it provides it isn't blaster-proof. The suit's main function was being able to allow the wearer to move silently".** Wolf answered as Jack smiled at the functionality of the suit, making it extremely useful for staying quiet. Very useful indeed.

"Give me a moment and I'll have this all ready and packed for you". Maz said to him as Jack nodded in response. "So tell me Jack, what else happened to your father when he was taken by the Separatists?" She asked him as she began packing the Skull suit for him.

"When I got to the house it was trashed, I then looked in Dad's lab to see all his work was gone from his computer. I've seen what's on that computer and I know what kind of damage his work can do if it falls in the wrong hands. They'll no doubt be using him to have them weaponised and put on the front lines, he wanted me to destroy anything that's related to his work if I were to encounter anything of the sort". Jack answered making Maz sigh.

"They've been trying to get their hands on his research for some time now. When offerings and negotiations didn't work they merely took him and his research by force". She stated as she finished packing the suit and handing it to Jack. "But I'm glad they didn't take you dear". She said genuinely.

"Thanks Maz". The blue haired boy smiled softly. "So is that everything?"

"Yes, I'll give you the contacts of the members of Caton's Private Military and where you'll need to go". She answered as she gave Jack a second Data-pad which had a list of all the people in his father's Private Military, he then shut off the pad. "I wish you luck in your travels Jack, to hoping you will rescue your father".

"Thank you Maz, for everything". He smiled as Maz followed them out of her castle to see them off. In the short time Jack has known her he can see why she and his Dad got along and seeing her as a grandmother figure who's willing to do anything for those who call their kin. "Well, we're off. Maybe we'll back sooner than we think, I'm sure you and Dad would like to catch up". He said to her as she nodded in response.

"I'm sure your parent's would be proud of the young man you are now". She said to him but Jack caught on as to what she said.

"I never really knew my mother. Hell I can't remember what she even looked like". He said but then something came to him. "Did my mother come here a lot when she was with Dad?" He asked.

"Not as often, but her presence was always welcome". She answered.

"Do you know who she is?" Jack asked hopefully getting an answer.

"That I cannot say. It's something you must figure out on your own". She denied as the young man groaned lightly before nodding his head.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. I'll see you again Maz, goodbye". He bid farewell.

"Stay safe Jack, and good luck". She replied as the two then boarded the ship it began to ascend before shooting off into the sky.

As Jack put all his equipment in his room he then went back to the bridge and sat in the Pilot seat, he then locked in the coordinates for their next destination which was a planet Juk Mata, where supposedly is where the main base of operations is of Caton's PMC. All he had to do was get there and hopefully they won't shoot him down for using his father's ship.

"Alright, next stop. Juk Mata". Jack said to himself as the ship warped into hyperspace towards their destination.

* * *

 **I will admit it's shorter than the other one I had done but it get's straight to the point. Now You might ask why Jack has the Skull Suit from Metal Gear Solid 2, it's because I want to eventually get to his cybernetic enhanced body in due time. Plus I did want MGS2 to be relevant somewhere in the story, He will get his cybernetics later in the story if he got them straight up it wouldn't be as interesting. Raiden was captured by the Patriots after the "Big Shell" incident and was a test subject for Exo-skeletal enhancement which turned him into a Cyborg, things will be a bit different in this story however since this is my own take on Raiden.**

 **If you're wondering about the slug thrower I put in there, it's simply the SOCOM .45. I was going to use the Advanced Warfare ATLAS .45 but I went against it and kept it towards the Metal Gear weaponry.**

 **I'd like to point out I did my research in the wiki before putting things in here since I do want to please the Metal Gear fans here. Anyway be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story so far. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	3. FILE: R-02

**Hey there everyone and welcome back to METAL GEAR clone Wars: Revengance!**

 **Now this may seem a little rushed but I had to get this done in the upload window, now we're starting to get into the clone wars series. However this will be part 1. Next time We'll really get into it.**

 **Now I hope you guys enjoy the chapter I've put up!**

* * *

 **FILE: R-02 The rise of Raiden Part 1**

Jack had arrived at Juk Mata, the HQ of his father's PMC, once the ship broke the atmosphere the planet could almost be mistaken for Scarif it's island chains and rocky Archipelagos which had several buildings such as landing pads, barracks and even several towers which had turbo lasers on them as he flew around the fortified islands he was given coordinates to one of the landing pads. As he flew towards it he saw several troops waiting there as well as someone of high rank there as well, as he landed the ship Blade Wolf was already making his way to the ramp. Jack followed the mechanical canine to the exit and walked down outside.

As he got a good look at the troops present he saw that some wielded custom blasters as well as refurnished slug throwers such as Accelerated Particle Repeater Guns that were used by Trandoshan Mercenaries and several Shotguns. The man wasn't as armed had a pistol holstered on his leg and walked up to him with two other troops following suit.

"Jack Lohgun, last time I saw you, you were only a baby". The man chuckled with Mandalorian accent.

"Who are you?" The young man asked with a brow raised.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Ross Grek. I'm an old friend of your Dad, actually I helped him form the PMC you see here today". He introduced as he then looked at the ship. "But if you and your robotic friend here came in on _The Warrior's Storm_ by yourselves, then that must mean that something has happened". He said gravely as Jack nodded in response.

"The Separatists took my Dad and all his work. Blade wolf saved me from being taken as well, we were then given directions to come here since this was where we could get help in getting him back". Jack stated as Ross nodded and gestured Jack and Wolf to follow him into the base. "So tell me, I've heard about Dad's PMC and everything he's done to an extent. But why did Dad do all this?" Jack asked as they rounded a corner.

"Your Dad began to notice that the Republic was beginning to degrade and geek greedier and greedier as the times went by. They were more worried about themselves and when the CIS formed he knew that war was going to happen. So he decided to take matters into his own hands by forming an army tied to no government, planet or nation". Ross explained as he, Jack and Wolf entered a room which served as the main Hub. Several people in uniform of the PMC walked about and were at various consoles. "Jack. Welcome to the War Hounds". Ross said with a proud smile.

Jack was in awe at everything that he was shown. To think his father had built this PMC from the ground up.

"Now, I'm sure you're eager to get out there and fight the Separatists. But you'll need to be prepared to do so, we'll start training you in CQC, infiltration, the works. I'm sure with your Fenrir friend you'll be able to pull off infiltrations more smoothly". He said mentioning to Wolf as he motioned Jack and his canine friend to follow him.

* * *

When the afternoon had arrived Jack and Wolf had brought everything they had gotten from Maz before they had arrived and showed it to Ross in the armoury.

"Well looks like your old man didn't take chances when it came to preparing you. I mean a Skull suit, HF Blade made from Cortosis, Tranquiliser gun and…" Ross trailed off as he saw the other weapon on the table before him, he picked up the gun and inspected it thoroughly. "Y'know, your Dad had a pistol exactly like this one. Never seen him without it when I saw him, looks like he made this one for you as well". He stated as he pulled the slide back on the gun and pulling the trigger making it click due to no ammo being in the weapon. "He built this for the perfect balance for infiltration and a backup weapon, treat it well". He said as he gave the gun to Jack who nodded in response. "We'll start your training tomorrow, after today and everything you experienced, you could use some rest. I'll lead you to your room". He gestured the young blue haired boy to follow as Wolf followed suit.

When they had reached his room it was quite spacious even with a king sized bed, a small kitchen and a bathroom along with it.

"Everything you need is all here, so get comfortable for the rest of the day because tomorrow we'll start whipping you into shape". Ross said as Jack turned to face him.

"If it means getting Dad back…by all means. Bring it on". The young man said with determination which made Ross chuckle with a nod of his head.

"Just like your old man. Get some rest kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow at training. 08:00 sharp". The Mandalorian stated as he walked out of the room with the door shutting behind him.

Jack walked around the room to get a good look at his living conditions as he placed his pistol on the nightstand next to his bed. Since this was going to be where he was staying he may as well get familiar with it, when he walked up to the console that was on the far end of the room he saw Wolf downloading something.

"What are you doing Wolf?" He asked the Fenrir.

" **I am downloading all of the data Caton gave to me before his kidnapping".** He answered as Jack walked up to him.

"Wait, Dad downloaded all of his work into your memory unit? I thought the Separatists had gotten them". He said.

" **They did. However Dr Lohgun copied all of his work and stored it into my memory making them believe they are the only ones to have it".** Wolf replied as the download completed and tons of files appeared on the screen showing various machines and designs that Jack's father had made, some he recognised but others were new to him. He then saw a file that caught his attention.

"Project: METAL GEAR?" He wondered as he sat down at the console and opened the file and saw what it contained. It had several walker like tanks that are able to carry various weapons ranging to heavy slug throwers, beam lasers, HE missiles and various others. "With firepower like this there will be no stopping the Separatists. The Republic won't stand any chance". Jack stated as he looked over the possible blue prints for each individual METAL GEAR. He then looked at the one called RAY, upon closer inspection there were 2 variants, both manned and unmanned. Its armaments consisted of both slug and blaster weaponry as well as being amphibious, meaning it can travel through water. However when he looked at the weapon in the mouth what he saw confused him.

"A water jet cutter?" He asked aloud.

" **A weapon that sprays water at such intensity that it's able to cut through buildings or even tank armour. Much like your HF Blade but on a bigger scale".** Blade Wolf answered.

"Damn. Hate to be on the receiving end of a weapon that just shoots water that can kill". The blue haired teen said as he then looked at several other METAL GEAR types, however after looking through all of them he came to the conclusion that RAY seemed the easiest to make due to the potential of mass production. But there was a catch, these new weapons need time to build and to be tested before they can even step on the battlefield. As well as since they only captured his father merely a day ago, he had time to train and study on how to take out these METAL GEARS.

After seeing enough of the METAL GEAR Project he then looked at various other possible things that the CIS could develop with his father, he knew that his Dad would be more valuable alive rather than dead since his father knows these designs down to the very blueprint off by heart and is key in chief engineering.

Seeing as he had enough of the looking through his father's work he shut down the console and got himself ready for tomorrow as he then changed into his sleepwear then laid down in his bed as Wolf laid down at the side next to Jack. The young teen then though of how he was going to save his father from the Separatists when he undergoes training tomorrow.

'Don't worry Dad. I'll save you. I promise'. He thought to himself as he left sleep take him.

* * *

 **(8 Months Later-Corascant)**

" _You understand what's at stake here, and what we can gain from this from the Republic right?"_ Ross asked as was seeing the live feed as his operative was now nearing the AOE on the Republic capital of Corascant.

" _Of course"._ The operative replied.

" _Ok, let's go over the mission one more time"._ Ross stated as he pulled up a data pad and began going over it. _"Approximately 2 hours ago the Republic senate building was seized by and armed group"._

" _Do we have an ID?"_ The Operative asked.

" _A group of experienced and deadly bounty hunters, Separatist Commando droids may be involved. They're very well experienced and the have the entire Senate building under complete control"._ Ross explained as the feed showed him that his operative was now approaching the senate building at one of the far landing platforms, the speeder then landed dropping them off. The operative then moved into the building all the while staying undetected.

" _What are their demands?"_ The Operative asked while on the move.

" _Ziro the Hutt's release"._ Ross answered.

" _Ziro the Hutt? Why go all this way to release a Hutt of all people when they're one of the most powerful crime lords in the outer rim that the Republic arrested?"_

" _The Republic arrested Ziro for being involved with Jabba the Hutt's son being kidnapped and trying to kill a Galactic senator on Corascant. Once they arrested Ziro they gain access through Jabba's territories giving them an advantage in the outer rim. If their demands aren't met, they'll execute the hostage Senators that are inside"._ Ross answered while looking at his operative's feed while they're now inside the building making their way towards the indicated waypoint. _"You have two mission objectives. One, infiltrate the Republic senate building and safeguard the senators and any other hostages; and Two: Disarm the bounty hunters by any means necessary"._

Ross's operative was now going through the vents until he came to a grate, he then cut his way through it before carefully ripping it off and climbing out and putting it back in its place. They were now in a storage area which contained several boxes and storage containers.

" _You should know…The Corascant Guard is in disarray at the moment but are soon conducting a rescue operation"._ He said.

" _It ain't a joint effort?"_

" _Correct. War Hounds remains a covert body for this Operation. Don't alert them to your presence—that is an order"._ Ross stated firmly.

* * *

Once the Operative was now sure he was in the clear, seeing how the room was dark but enough to see where he was going he was getting a call, he then put his fingers behind his right ear and answered.

"This is Raiden, I'm now inside the storage area of the Senate building". Raiden stated.

" _Any problems?"_ The voice of Ross from the other end of the line asked.

"So far so good". Raiden answered.

" _Alright Raiden. You've already covered infiltration in training and VR"._ Ross stated.

"I've complete 300 mission in VR. I feel like some kind of Legendary Mercenary…" Raiden mused.

" _Alright we'll skip that part…but don't get cocky ok?"_ Ross said with an eye roll before continuing. _"Make sure nobody sees you. If you need to, contact me by CODEC. The frequency is 140.85. The CODEC's receiver directly stimulates the small bones of your ear. Nobody but you will be able to hear it"._

"Alright. I'll contact you of anything changes". Raiden stated.

" _First make your way to the inner section of the senate building"._ Ross said.

"Kinda dark in this area, any way out?" Raiden asked.

" _Your partner should be close to unlocking the door now, once you meet. He'll help activate your Soliton Radar"._ Once Ross stated that the door opened revealing none other than Blade Wolf himself.

" **Raiden, I have scouted the area on the way here and found a node that activated the Soliton Radar. Ready to receive transfer".** The mechanical canine said as he walked up to the operative and then began transferring the data to Raiden's wrist. A second later a holographic projection of the entire building as well as enemy personnel.

"Alright Wolf". Raiden stated as he stood up and walked out of the room and into the light revealing him to be non-other than Jack Lohgun.

"Let's get to work". He smirked.

* * *

 **There we are!**

 **Now In case your wondering, yes. It's quite similar to the Big Shell incident in Metal Gear Solid 2, however there are some key differences as you can see in the chapter. Next time Blade Wolf and Raiden/Jack will be taking on Cad Bane and his crew of Bounty hunters and that's where things will get interesting! As for the PMC I kinda went into the direction of the Diamond Dogs and in all honesty I'd rather be an army without a government rather than serving the Republic or the CIS because both sides aren't as righteous as they claim to be.**

 **Anyway I hope I was able to please both Star Wars and Metal Gear fans with this story that I'm doing, be sure to leave me your thoughts in the review section. A bit of help can go a long way, so until then I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. FILE: R-03

**Hey there everybody and welcome back to METAL GEAR Clone wars: Revengance! Now we are at the Hostage crisis episode of season 1 and the finale to the season. And I wasn't cutting it close this time which is good. Now I don't really have anything to say here but I will explain more down below.**

 **So Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FILE: R-03 The rise of Raiden Part 2**

With Jack and Wolf inside the senate building they had gone separate ways in order to look for the hostages. Jack moved through the building as he then heard footsteps from the staircase at the end of the hallway, he then ran into one of the rooms and under a table then tuned his hearing to hear what's outside. He heard footsteps come into the room, however it wasn't long until he heard them go out giving him the chance to make his move, and he peaked out from the doorway and saw one of the hunters and a Commando Droid, confirming Separatist involvement.

'Well, that confirms the CIS are in cahoots with the Bounty Hunters'. He thought to himself. He pulled out his Tranquiliser gun and his HF blade before firing a dart into the back of the Bounty Hunter's head and dashing up behind the droid, stabbing it in the back and sliced its upper body in half. 'Heh, didn't know what hit em'. He thought as he lifted the Bounty hunter's body up and back into the room and then did the same with the Commando droid. He then began to contact Ross via CODEC.

"Ross this is Raiden. Your suspicions were correct, Commando Droid are present. Just had to take one of them down". Jack stated.

" _I knew it, I figured they'd want something out of this. Alright Raiden, the situation hasn't changed, free the hostages and neutralise the Bounty hunters by any means necessary"._ Ross said as Jack switched Frequencies to 140.98, Blade Wolf.

" _ **Raiden, we are not alone".**_

"What do you mean wolf?" Jack asked with a brow raised.

" _ **Someone else is looking for the hostages as well".**_ Wolf answered making Jack wonder who else could be looking for the hostages. "Has the Corascant guard made any moves yet?" _**"Com chatter indicates they haven't. I will investigate this matter personally, meanwhile you continue with our main objective".**_

"Copy that Wolf, stay safe". Jack said as he cut the transmission before looking at the knocked out Bounty hunter. Then an idea came to him. He stripped the man of his weapons and communications before kicking him in the gut waking him up fully. When he was awake Jack quickly grabbed him and held his knife to his throat. "Rise and shine buddy". Jack smirked. "Where are the hostages?"

"They're in the central lobby". He cowered.

"Where're the rest of your friends?"

"Same place".

"Good". Jack said as he covered the hunter's throat and stabbed him through the chest killing him. Jack then proceeded towards the new markers on his Soliton Radar, showing the hostages as green markers and the bounty hunters as red. As Jack moved down the stairs he then came to a balcony where the hostages were in the centre of the room, he then contacted Ross again.

"Ross, I've found the hostages and I've got eyes on the Bounty hunters. Sending the fed to you now". He called as he looked over the railing at the Bounty Hunters.

" _Raiden I recognise that bounty hunter anywhere. That's Cad Bane, he must be leading this little operation if he's here. You won't be able to take him out by yourself, wait for Blade Wolf he's not too far behind. In the mean-time lay low and observe"._ Ross instructed as the connection was cut.

'Now we play the waiting game'. Jack thought to himself as he stayed out of sight.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Bladewolf was at the opposite end of the building Raiden was, when he and Jack were welcomed into the War Hounds he had gotten an extra upgrade, being able to cloak for a short amount of time. Useful for confined spaces such as these hallways, he activated his AR-Mode to see someone in one of the rooms up ahead. He cloaked and then proceeded with caution towards one of the closest rooms near his intended target, when he was close enough he scanned the person he was tracking and the identity came through.

Turns out he was tracking a Jedi Knight, where a Jedi would be here is unknown to him but after taking a closer look the Jedi knight revealed to be none other than Anakin Skywalker who was a prodigy in the Jedi temple from what his records said about him. However Blade Wolf wasn't convinced, he scanned the Jedi for the signature weapon he carried and he couldn't find one on him which was confusing to say the least. He then received a call from Ross and immediately answered as he stayed out of sight.

" _Wolf, Raiden is near the location of the hostages, meet up with him ASAP"._ Ross instructed.

" **On my way".** He replied as the connection cut and then cloaked again as he moved through the hallways all the while remaining undetected.

Blade Wolf constantly scanned the area around him as he made his way through the halls to make sure nothing caught him by surprise. He walked down a flight of stairs and saw Jack hiding near the railing, he walked over to him and received a called via CODEC from the young agent.

" _Wolf, Cad Bane is calling the shots down there. We'd better come up with something quick while we have the advantage"._ Jack stated.

" **If we strike, the chances of being compromised are very high".**

" _Nothing's that simple is it? Ross, I don't think there is any way we can rescue the hostages without being compromised"._ Raiden stated.

" _Well, the only saving grace is that they don't know you're there, so you have the element of surprise. Don't shoot the hostages whatever you do, we came to save these people not harm them"._ Ross said firmly reminding them of the objective. _"If you and Wolf Strike from different angles you'll be able to take out most of the Bounty Hunters present in the room"._

" **That is not all, the person that I had followed was a Jedi Knight, who has the same intentions we do. His name is Anakin Skywalker".** Blade Wolf added.

" _You mean that Jedi Knight?"_ Jack asked as the two of them looked over the railing to see the same Jedi get tossed in with the group of hostages.

" _Both of you need to act now before we lose this opportunity. You have full permission to reveal yourselves, we cannot on rely on stealth anymore so do what you have to do to save those people"._ Ross stated as the CODEC feed was cut from him. Jack then turned towards Blade Wolf.

"If you can draw their attention I can get a few shots in to thin the ranks down there". He said as he checked his Pistol along with the suppressor attached to it. "It won't be much but it'll give em one hell of a surprise when they piece it together. Right now they only think the Jedi is responsible for thwarting their plans. Get into position". He instructed his Mechanical friend as they split off from one another with Wolf going left and Jack going right. As Jack got into position he saw Aurra Sing down there as well, meaning there was more than one elite bounty hunter down there.

"The chancellor said he's bringing Zero to us". Aurra stated to Bane.

"3D are we on schedule?" Bane called as he got a response from his communicator. "Go and get…the parting gifts". 'There's gonna be a delay on that you blue skinned bastard'. Jack thought to himself as he then heard scratching from the other side of the room getting their attention, meaning Wolf has them distracted. He then decided to take the suppressor off his pistol since he's going to be spotted anyway, he then peeked out of cover and fired at two of the bounty hunters killing them instantly. But the attention was drawn to him now as Bane and Aurra fired in his direction keeping him pinned however Wolf threw several Heat Knives at their feet giving Jack enough time to retaliate as he fired several rounds at the two of them but Bane was quick on the draw and managed to hit Jack in the shoulder as he was getting back into cover.

"I'll give you credit, you two managed to catch us by surprise. Something that doesn't happen as often". Bane said as the shooting stopped making the room go quiet. Jack ejected the magazine from his Pistol and slotted in a new one before cocking the slide back, signifying it was ready to be fired again.

"Well I should be honoured". Jack remarked as he dashed outside of his cover and fired his pistol at the hunters as they tried to not get hit but Bane was shot in the shoulder as well. The young agent then was in cover yet again as he reloaded his gun.

"Aren't you a little outdated to be using slug throwers kid?" Bane taunted.

"Aren't you a little full of yourself to be wearing a hat like that?" Jack smirked back as he managed to catch his breath.

"Let me go!" That voice wasn't someone who belonged to the hunters.

"Come out now, otherwise her head will have an extra hole through it. If you catch my drift". Bane smirked making Jack curse mentally. Jack was left no choice as he stepped out of cover with his gun still raised at Bane, who had taken one of the senators a blue skinned woman, as a meat shield. "Now, try anything or she'll be nothing but a corpse…can you live with that boy? Set the charges". He said to Jack as he ordered Aurra to finish the charges. A moment later yellow lasers appeared trapping the rest of the hostages. "If you as so much as breathe on those laser, the whole room will blow up". He said to the trapped Senators as he then turned towards Jack who still had his gun raised. "We'll be taking our leave now, kid".

"Let her go". Jack said still aiming at Bane.

"Who's going to stop me?" Bane asked as Jack smirked. "What are you smirking at?

"WOLF!" A second later Wolf leapt from the balcony teeth and claws bared at Bane who was taken by surprise and let go of the senator to try and draw his second blaster to try and shoot the mechanical canine but it was pointless as Blade Wolf's jaws were already clamped down on Bane's arm. Not to chew it off, but to serve as a means to let the senator go. Aurra fired her rifle at Blade Wolf but due to his thick armour it did little damage. Wolf then changed targets and raced at Aurra and swung his chainsaw at her but he merely sliced her rifle in half.

Jack however had the Senator behind him as he aimed his weapon at Bane who was getting up. Bane stopped him by putting his finger over his wrist com making Jack stop from pulling the trigger.

"One step and this whole room goes. You let us walk out of here or I'll press the detonator". He said to Jack and Wolf, the latter was ready to strike.

"Don't do it Wolf". He muttered to his partner which made the two hunter smirk as they made their way out. Jack sighed as he put his weapon away and turned to the senator. "Are you alright Ma'am?" he asked her.

"Yes, thanks to you. Uh, who are you". She asked, however Jack never got the chance to respond as he heard groaning coming from the hostages and raced over towards them to see the Jedi had awoken. When he got to his feet he then saw the Senator, Jack and wolf outside the barrier.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"Name's Raiden, and that's Blade Wolf or Wolf for short Master Jedi. Don't worry I'm on your side, I just saved Senator. Uh…" "Chuchi, of Pantora". The senator addressed with a little bow of her head which made Jack smile. He then looked at the explosives and thoroughly observed them.

"There's gotta be a way of disarming these". Jack muttered to himself as his attention was drawn towards the sound of a Lightsaber being ignited to see Anakin getting his cuffs sliced by the blade of the Jedi weapon. But it was short lived as the charges started beeping rapidly. "Ok I think disabling them is outta the question".

"Going down". Anakin said a she dug his blade into the ground and began cutting a hole around the group of Senators.

"Fire in the hole!" Jack said as he grabbed Chuchi's hand as the two of them and Blade wolf ran towards some cover, and a second later the bombs detonated causing an explosion which made shrapnel fly past them. As Jack opened his eyes he looked down and saw Chuchi clinging to him which made his face go a bit red. "Uh, Miss Chuchi?" He said which made the blue skinned girl realised what she was doing and let go immediately making her face go purple. Jack then stood up and walked over to the hole to see the rest of the Senators and Anakin down there alive. "You alright down there?" He called to them as Blade Wolf and Chuchi joined him.

"Yea, little banged up but alive". Anakin responded.

"Well that's our que to leave". He muttered to himself. "C'mon Wolf let's go". He said as he and his Mechanical friend followed suit. But Chuchi had ran in front of them.

"You're leaving?" She asked. "The republic would gladly thank for-," "I'm afraid I'd have to pass Senator, we'll need to leave. But as in regards for saving all of you". He stated as he then smiled. "You're welcome". He then raced off with Blade Wolf to one of the other exits for Extraction. As the young agent ran off he left the young Pantoran with one thought.

"Raiden…" She said to herself with a small smile.

* * *

As Raiden and wolf reached the rendezvous point they saw the _Warrior's Storm_ waiting for them there. The two of them got aboard and reached the bridge as they passed several War Hound soldiers already stationed there. Jack took the controls and piloted the ship away from the planet to return to base.

"Base this is Raiden…Mission accomplished". He smirked.

* * *

 **There we have it ladies and gents, Raiden is now known to the republic and both sides better watch out! Now as in regard to Raiden's cyborg body...I'm thinking I'll hold it off for another chapter or two so there's more of the sneaking involved aspect of Metal Gear apparent in this story. But when we have the means to throw a whole Metal Gear then things will get interesting, trust me.**

 **Now as in regards to the relationship with Raiden...I'm still thinking about that but I might have an idea on where to take it. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story as a whole. A bit of feedback can go a long way. And I hope this has brought both Star Wars and Metal Gear Fans together in reading this.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. FILE: R-04

**Hey there everyone and welcome back to METAL GEAR Clone wars: REVENGANCE!**

 **Now this chapter was a bit of a difficult one to get posted but never the less I managed to get it done before the end of the upload window. Even though my Laptop is acting up which I need to get fixed somehow, but I'll get there once I know how.**

 **I don't really have much to say to be honest.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FILE: R-04 Dogs of war**

It has been several months since the hostage crisis and Jack, AKA Raiden has now been known to the Republic but they don't know his intentions other than helping save the senate from Cad Bane and his bounty hunters. Though from the Jedi's perspective they could also see him as another enemy in the war they're fighting. In all honesty Jack couldn't care less if he was seen as an enemy to the Jedi, he was doing the dirty work and he didn't mind doing it. Which is why he's on his way to another planet which so happens to be a battle ground for the CIS and the Republic forces.

The Planet only really had two weather conditions rain…or thunderstorm. Karis 3 was a planet which if the mud, rain, cold or storms didn't kill ya the local wildlife will. So yea great planet.

Both sides were fighting for the planet to gain territory…however his mission was to secure a certain VIP from the Separatist side of the Battlefront hoping to gain access to secret hyperspace lanes to get the drop on the CIS to gain favour from the Republic. This wasn't the first time gaining a favour from allies the War Hounds make along their way, it's better than just taking what they need or want like both Factions the Clone war is known for. Favours can go a long way than resources because favours can be called in and never run out, and resources tend to be exploited if found.

Right now Jack and Bladewolf had been deployed away from the main battle, he ran up a small hill to see several ATTE walkers, TX-130 Sabre Tanks and multiple Clone troopers which had yellow markings on their armour indicating that they were part of the 327th Star Corps under the command of Jedi Master Ayla Secura. He saw the said Jedi on the front line with her troops deflecting blaster bolts back at the Droid army.

The opposing side had several AAT Tanks, Dwarf Spider Droids as well as several rows of B2 and B1 battle droids, though it seems they have the republic outnumbered if it weren't for the Walkers the Republic has with them to equalise the playing field. As much as he hates not helping the clones and Jedi down there, he has more important things to worry about. He walked off to make sure he completes his mission but he looked back and noticed Bladewolf still looking down at the battle.

"Wolf?" He asked.

" **Go on ahead Raiden, I'll delay the Republic as long as I can. This battle is in their favour and if they succeed they'll surely advance on the Separatist base and we'll lose our chance".** The Mechanical canine stated as he looked back at the young Operative.

"But the thing is you're not exactly built for direct combat. No offence". Jack pointed out.

" **None taken. I don't plan on fighting them all as I said before…I'm merely stalling them".** Wolf said as he partially turned to face Jack who seemed worried. **"You have nothing to worry about Raiden, I will catch up to you momentarily".** He said as he cloaked and then leapt off the ledge and down to the battle as Jack ran off towards the separatist base. However Jack couldn't help but worry about Wolf as he planned to delay the Clones all by himself, though he had faith but the worry was something that he couldn't help but feel.

'Just stay safe Wolf. Please'. He thought to himself.

* * *

The 327th Star Corps was almost ready to advance on the CIS base but they needed to wait for the rest of the reinforcements to arrive to bolster their main force for a final attack, the recent battle cost them a good portion of their force as they lost a Walker and two Sabre tanks as well as several infantry units.

Ayla Looked around the wreckage of the destroyed Battle Droids and tanks, things seemed quiet but if there was one thing for certain she knew…They're not alone.

" **Greetings Jedi".**

Out of nowhere a Saw was swung in her direction which she managed to block with her Lightsaber creating sparks everywhere before she was sent back a few feet ready for another strike when a mechanical canine revealed itself to the rest of the 327th with their guns trained on it.

"What are you?" Ayla asked aloud.

" **I am IF-prototype LQ-84i, Designation: Bladewolf".** He said as he holstered his Chainsaw on his back.

"A talking robot dog basically?" Commander Bly stated with a guess.

"Guess the Separatists have a new droid". Ayla mused.

" **I am more than a simple Battle droid Ayla Secura".** Bladewolf said shocking the Jedi Master. **"I know much of the Jedi and those who are on the front lines".** Wolf stated.

"You can't expect to beat us all Bladewolf". The Twi'lek pointed out as the 327th had their sights on the mechanical Wolf.

" **I am fully aware of that. However there is only one thing that I merely request from you Secura…a duel".** He said making the rest of the Star Corps were just confused on what Bladewolf asked, a duel with their General? For what? Hell even Ayla was just as confused as her troops were as Bladewolf wanted to duel her.

"Tell me". She said getting his attention. "Why would you want to duel me?"

" **I have fought many opponents on several missions, but a Jedi is not one of them".** He stated. **"I don't want any interference from the Clones".** The said troopers raised their weapons again but Ayla raised her hand, motioning for her men to stand down.

"Very well". She said as she walked out into the open as Bladewolf did the same the only thing that was heard was the sound of the rain easing up but not fully stopping as Bladewolf and Ayla then faced each other. Bladewolf lifted his Chainsaw off his back and revved it, as Ayla re-ignited her Lightsaber while both of them had gotten into a stance ready to fight. "As far as I'm concerned a simple Fenrir redesign shouldn't be any more significant than the rest". Ayla stated pointing her sabre at the UG.

" **Your attempt to taunt me is pointless. Use your intellect, evade my blows!"** Wolf said as his visor activated and then leapt onto a small ledge to gain higher ground and howled into the air.

 **[Now Playing-I'm my own master now-Metal Gear Rising: Revengance OST]**

 _Born, into a pack_

 _There's no choice, but take orders to attack_

Bladewolf then jumped back down and then dashed at Secura but as she went for a counter strike he jumped back and swung his Saw at her but was blocked.

 _Locked up in chains, I get fed_

 _But the hunger still remains_

He then swung downwards but he missed and then swung outward from his previous strike to hit her but was parried, Ayla got her chance and then slashed at Bladewolf several times before using the force to push him away. Although Wolf had gotten back up.

 _Not content to live this way_

 _Being led by the blind_

" **Superficial Damage".** She was shocked that her Lightsaber didn't cut Bladewolf in half, and Bladewolf saw it as well. **"Reinforced Cortosis plating. The few things that can block a Jedi weapon".** He stated as he knew that her strikes wouldn't outright cut him to pieces as the average battle droid.

 _Got to plan my dispersal_

 _Time to leave them all behind!_

Bladewolf then rushed again but this time used his claws and swiped at her, he landed a hit on her left arm and swiped again at her legs and which he managed to get another hit in before simply rushing her again and tackling her with his whole body sending her back a several feet.

 _Breaking out of my pain_

 _Nothing ventured - nothing gained!_

" **Is that all?"** He asked not really taunting her, but just pointing it out.

 _I'm my own master now!_

Ayla had gotten back on her feet and readied her Sabre again as Bladewolf could've taken the opportunity to finish her there and now, but didn't. He simply waited for her to get back up which is something she didn't really expect from a Fenrir like Bladewolf. But now it was her turn to go on the offensive.

 _Bear the mark of my scars_

 _Shedding blood underneath the stars_

She rushed Wolf landing a few strikes on him but he leapt onto her and kicked her back while back flipping in mid-air and landing on all fours.

 _But I will survive somehow!_

She had gotten back up and rushed him again but as Bladewolf leapt at her again she dodged out of the way but she wasn't prepared for several knives to come her way, she blocked most of them but two had gotten past her defences and had cut her left shoulder and her right leg making her kneel to the ground.

Bladewolf then rushed her gain but Ayla used the force to push him back and used the heat knives that were used on her and hurled them at the Fenrir having them strike his armour getting a few good hits on him making him stagger.

" **Impressive Jedi".** Wolf stated as he pulled the Knives out of his armour and stowed them away as he gripped his chainsaw, Ayla send several rocks in his direction but his HF Saw cut through them like it was nothing.

 _Hear me howl!_

As she did this she tossed two AAT tanks in his direction but they were met with the same results being sliced in half, shocking the whole 327th that he could literally cut through a tank with no effort at all.

 _Time to leave them all behind!_

Bladewolf cloaked before detonating a Smoke Grenade helping to conceal himself, he then ran around Secura throwing Knives at her in each direction to throw her off.

 _I'm my own master now!_

He then tackled her to the ground and making her sabre fall out of her grasp, as the smoke cleared Wolf had pinned Ayla to the ground with her own Lightsaber at her neck.

 **[End Track]**

" **You have lost. There is not point on continuing this fight any longer".** Bladewolf stated as he glanced at the 327th seeing their reaction that their General had been beaten by him.

Ayla held her arms up in defeat showing that she had indeed lost, the fact that Wolf had gotten off of her and deactivated her Lightsaber which was at her neck at one point and offered it back really shocked her.

"Why? You could've finished me off then and there. But you didn't". She asked really wanting to know why the Fenrir didn't kill her when he had the chance.

" **Killing you would not accomplish anything, as we share a common enemy. And that our goals are similar".** He explained. **"I had no intentions of ending your life, without you the Separatists may not be defeated here. I merely two reasons to in duelling you".** He said as she then listened in closely. **"The first was to test my effectiveness against a Jedi such as yourself. The conclusion was a 72.4% Combat effectiveness rating".**

"And the second reason?" She asked with a brow raised.

" **The second was to merely delay your assault for my Ally to complete his Objective before you attacked the main base of operations for the Separatists".**

"You were merely delaying us? Don't you realise that the longer the Separatists are on this planet the harder it is to drive them off?" Ayla stated being a bit peeved that he was merely delaying their final assault on the enemy base.

" **As stated before, we share a common enemy. But it doesn't mean we work for the Republic, merely fight on the same side of the war".** A moment later Wolf's CODEC started beeping showing the frequency being 140.74 being Raiden.

" _Wolf the Target is secure and I'm heading toward the Extraction point. The Republic can level this place to the ground for all I care. Meet ya at the Rendezvouses point"._ The young operative said as the connection cut showing that there was no point in staying here.

"What was your mission here?" Commander Bly asked as he still kept his blaster ready.

" **Classified. And I'm not inclined to tell you anyway".** He replied as he then began walking off.

"Bladewolf". The Jedi called to him as he looked back to her. "Who are you working for? And what is your real mission? I know this is merely towards something more". She asked as he thought about it for a moment before answering.

" **You'll find out soon enough. In due time".** He answered as he looked forward. **"Farewell…Ayla Secura".** He bided as he cloaked from sight and ran toward Raiden's location.

* * *

Ayla was quite intrigued of Bladewolf's actions, even though she didn't show it. The Fact a Fenrir, a new weapon that was rare by the CIS's standards and possibly still in production challenged her to a duel and let her live. Though a normal one would've just killed her right on the spot, however this one was definatly different from a normal one by far. Also adding to the fact that there's possibly a third faction in this war that seems to have the same enemy that the Republic does which could possibly mean a potential ally, though that might be pushing it.

However the way it acted seemed…familiar…though it was hard to put her finger on it. But for now she had a battle to win. She has the feeling she'll be seeing more of Bladewolf in the future. And possibly who he's working with…or working for.

* * *

 **There we have it fellas!**

 **Now I was going to have it cut to Jack but I thought why not make it a Bladewolf chapter all together? I felt like he wasn't as in the story as much in the last two or so chapters showing some character development...as well as a reason to put in his Theme so it's a win win huh?**

 **Now before I let you guys go I wan to point out again that If I miss an upload I my Laptop might be screwed so I just want to remind you is all. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole and I hope I'm pleasing both Star Wars and Metal Gear fans alike. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	6. FILE: R-05

**Hey there Star wars and Metal Gear fans alike and welcome back to METAL GEAR Clone wars: Revengance!**

 **Now I had a legitimate reason why I missed a complete rotation, my laptop needed repairs. But good think it was merely a battery problem and nothing else. Now it's firing on all pistons!**

 **Now I won't waste anymore of your time so do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **FILE: R-05 For family**

With the information gained from the Separatist leader Karis 3 the War Hounds have been able to gain a few months in tactical advantage in knowing where the CIS will be next and where they are currently. All they have to do is wait for the Separatists to come to them or strike when they least expect it, making it all too easy for them. Right now Jack was on shore leave to rest and recuperate after several non-stop missions, because he really needed to relax and the fact that the planet he's on has some nice Archipelagos to rest on. Win, win.

He heard mechanical footsteps approach from behind him and he instantly knew it was his faithful companion Bladewolf, he turned his head and saw him next to him.

"Something up Wolf?" Jack asked.

" **There is an encrypted message for you".** Wolf stated. **"From Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora".** That got Jacks attention, wolf faced him as his eyes changed from red to Blue and emitted a hologram of the Pantoran Senator.

"Senator, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Jack asked with a small smirk.

" _Well, I wouldn't be calling if the situation wasn't dire Raiden"._ She said with a smile of her own. _"Chairman Papanoida's daughters have been kidnapped. If it isn't too much trouble, if you could help. The Trade federation has set up a blockade around Pantora, unless we can find the Chairman's daughters the blockade won't be moved"._ She explained, but what caught Jack's attention was that the Chairman's daughters had been kidnapped really hit home for him.

"You're on Corascant right? I'm on my way". He said standing up, which made Riyo really happy he'll help.

" _Thank you Raiden, see you soon"._ She smiled before the call disconnected. Wolf's eyes then changed back to red before looking up at his Charge.

"Grab what you need and let's get the Storm up and ready to go". He said as he ran to grab his gear as Bladewolf followed suit.

* * *

When Jack and Wolf arrived at the Republic capital Raiden was dressed more appropriately and formally as he and Wolf walked through the Senate building without anyone batting an eye towards him, but the attention was mainly directed at Wolf walking by his side. Granted Jack suggested he used his cloak but Bladewolf insisted he stay in sight to show that both of them mean business, on one form or another.

The two of them walked into one of the offices which revealed the Pantoran Chairman, Riyo Chuchi as well as a Togruta who seemed to be a Jedi Padawan.

"Raiden, Wolf glad you could make it". Riyo smiled.

"Senator who are these two?" The Togruta asked.

"This is Raiden and Bladewolf. They saved my life when the senate was held hostage, if anyone could help us it's them". Riyo stated.

"Chairman, Senator Chuchi asked personally for our help in finding your daughters". Raiden said stepping forward. "I know what it's like to have family taken away from you. Believe me I do, and I swear I'll stop at nothing until they're safe and sound and returned home". He said with true determination.

"You saved the senator and the rest of the Republic senate. You have my thanks Raiden, any help would be appreciated from the two of you. And right now we need all the help we can get at the moment". The Chairman said as he was all for Raiden and Wolf's help to find his daughters.

"Well, if you're the ones my master informed me about when the Senate was held captive by Cad bane, who am I to refuse the help? I'm Ahsoka Tano". The now named Togruta offered her hand to Jack who shook it.

"Guessing you're a Jedi Padawan?" Jack asked which made her look at him with a shocked expression. "The Lightsaber was a dead giveaway". He said pointing to her weapon that made her Lekku darken a little due to the embarrassment.

"Anyway Senator Amidala thinks this might have something to do with the Separatists". Ahsoka stated as she got her composure.

"Not surprising, they'll do any dirty trick to get what they want". Jack said.

"They've already contacted us. I don't think this is a kidnapping. I think they're holding them hostage". The young Pantoran added.

"Not a very subtle way for us to join the separatists". The Chairman stated.

" **The only logical explanation would to hold your daughters on the ship orbiting the planet. However they may be split apart in different locations".** Wolf stated shocking everyone besides Raiden and Riyo.

"How about we pay em a…'Diplomatic' visit?" Raiden smirked getting the rest of the group to get back on the task at hand.

"Very well then, we'll stay here and follow the police investigation". The Chairman suggested as he and the younger Pantoran left the room, leaving the young trio and the mechanical canine to follow the other hunch.

* * *

As the ship came out of hyperspace and landed in the hanger of the capital ship, Raiden and Ahsoka followed Riyo out of the ship and were greeted by two Neimoidians. Both he and Ahsoka had their faces covered by hoods so that they wouldn't be sticking out as much, Wolf however was cloaked the entire time just to be safe.

"Senator Chuchi what do we owe the pleasure?" One of them asked.

"I'm bring word from the Chairman of Pantora". She answered.

"The Chairman has finally agreed to our terms?" He smiled arrogantly which made Raiden sneer at him, he really wanted to put a bullet between his eyes.

"Not exactly, the Chairman wanted to inform you of an impending alliance between Pantora and the Separatist Alliance". She stated.

"The Chairman is planning to join the Separatist Alliance?" He asked sounding pleased. To Jack these guys were grade A cowards and only think of themselves. All the more reason to rid them right here and now, but he knew better and was taught better than that.

"If that were the case would you remove you blockade from Pantora?" Chuchi asked with a brow raised.

"If that were the case the Chairman, would have to renounce the Senate and the Republic. Then we can discuss how quickly we can resume commerce". The Neimoidian replied as a matter of fact.

"Very well, I shall contact the Chairman and we can discuss the finer details later this evening". Riyo stated.

"Agreed, you and your servants may stay as our honoured guests. Come, this way to your rooms". The Neimoidian stated as he lead the way with the rest following suit. However they had snuck out once the coast was clear and made their way to the ambassador's office.

"We may be able to find something here". Raiden stated as they heard talking not too far from them. "Hide! Now!" He said to the girls in a hushed voice as they hid under the table while Jack made his way to Wolf who was on the other side of the table and placed his hand on Wolf's back allowing him to be rendered invisible as well.

"We need to know who our supporters are". The voice revealed itself to be the two Neimoidians from earlier. Jack then called Wolf via CODEC.

" _Wolf, record their conversation and we'll use it as blackmail"._ _**"Rodger that".**_

"I understand our profit margins with the Separatists is can be considerable. However, I object to the kidnapping". One of them said.

"The Chairman's daughters are leverage. Besides they are well taken care of". The other assured.

"Yes but why on my ship?" The first asked. However heard Riyo gasp which didn't go unnoticed by the Neimoidians. "What was that?" He asked aloud as he then began looking around the room. "Are you certain we're alone?" He asked the other one as he then looked up to see Chuchi being held up by the Force by Ahsoka on the ceiling which made him wonder how they got up there so fast.

"All this scheming with the Separatist has made you paranoid". One of them said. "Don't worry, the Chairman's daughters are not to be harmed. At least for now". He said as the two of them left the room, giving the three of them to come out of hiding.

"You alright there Ahsoka? You seemed to be struggling there". Jack teased as he got a not impressed look from the Padawan. "Regardless, this proves that they're behind the kidnapping. Also that one of the daughters are on this ship, let's find the holding cells and make ourselves scarce". He said to the girls as he then checked his Soliton Radar and lead the way towards the detention area, as they did he saw a guard blocking the entrance. He took his Tranquiliser gun and shot him clean in the face making him drop to the floor shocking the girls. "Relax he'll be fine. He's just knocked out". He stated making the two of them sigh in relief. "Doesn't mean he'll be hung over like anything". The young War Hound smirked as he moved the body out of sight.

The trio made their way through the detention area and Raiden had stopped at one of the cell doors pulling out his HF Blade off his back which prompt Ahsoka to have her Lightsaber ready. He held three fingers up starting a countdown. 3.2.1 And pumped his fist as he opened the door and rushed at one of the battle Droids as he sliced it in half and Ahsoka took care of the other one.

"Senator Chuchi how did you find me?" The Chairman's daughter asked Riyo.

"It's a long story, where's your sister?" Riyo asked as the daughter shook her head. "I don't know we were separated". A moment later they all heard a familiar clanking sound as Raiden, Ahsoka and Bladewolf who uncloaked saw several B2 Super battle droids walking through the hall with the Neimoidians from earlier, they must've been spotted earlier on through the detention block.

"Stop them!" One of them called.

Ahsoka rushed after the droids with Raiden following suit as Wolf stayed behind to guard the non-combatants of the group, Raiden sliced the legs of the droids before cutting an arm off and firing his pistol into another which penetrated the chest of another dropping it in seconds.

Ahsoka had also cut down three more at the end of the line, but Raiden had threw his blade into another behind Ahsoka killing it instantly, she looked at the blue haired boy who smiled smugly which made her shake her head with a smile as she pulled the blade out and handed it back to him.

"You're welcome". Jack said as he sheathed his blade and swapped his pistol mags.

"Little outdated isn't it?" Ahsoka asked mentioning the handgun which made Jack shrug. "Effective isn't it?"

"And loud". Chuchi said as she and the Chairman's daughter walked up to them as the latter still had her hands on her ears. Raiden may have forgotten that little detail and smiled sheepishly saying he was sorry.

"Surrender Separatist". Ahsoka said pointing her sabre at the Neimoidians. Several guards surrounded them with blasters pointed in their direction but Wolf revved his Saw telling them to back off, knowing what will happen if they didn't.

"What? Sib Canay what is she talking about?" One of the Neimoidians said to the other who was now confirmed as Sib Cana, y, looked back at the two fighters. "I want my Litigator". Canay said instead of answering, the other Neimoidian looked back at the group before speaking. "We are businessmen! We deal in trade and commerce!"

"Such as war Profiting?" Jack said getting their attention. "You can't hide the fact that your claim to be uninvolved but right here is the Chairman's Daughter. You're really are the scum of the galaxy". He said with his arms crossed.

"How dare-," Sib Canay said before Wolf held his Saw in front of the Neimoidians face making him cower backwards. "Oh I dare alright, In fact, my mechanical friend here has a recording of your conversation earlier and I bet both the Pantoran people and the Republic would love to hear it". Jack smirked motioning towards Bladewolf. "Blackmail!" The other Neimoidian said. "That's rich coming from you! So unless you want to have it spilled, you will remove the blockade from Pantora and we walk out of here with the Chairman's daughter". He stated as he looked at Riyo. "Is there anything I'm missing Senator Chuchi?" He smiled using her full name to rub salt into the wound.

"I think you have covered everything Raiden". She smiled confidently before looking back at the Daughter's former captives.

"I'll see what I can do". Sib Canay said in a defeated tone.

* * *

Back on Corascant Raiden and Wolf had stayed to watch the result of their little venture and waited for the Trade Federation representative to speak.

" _It has come to our attention that the ugly head of the Separatist has once again revealed itself within our very own Trade Federation"._ That just made Jack roll his eyes at that. _Nute Gunray's influence farther than we imagined. It was Sib Canay acting on his own accord who kidnapped the children of Chairman Papanoida. In good faith, we have returned them to him. And also as a gesture of friendship, we are removing the blockade and reopening trade with the Pantorans"._

Now Jack knew he and the War Hounds had so much dirt on the Trade Federation but he knew they wouldn't want to waste them at the moment because the way he sees it he's done enough to em for now, he gestured Wolf to follow as he made his way back to the _Warrior's Storm_ to head home.

"Raiden!" He heard from behind him and saw it was Riyo herself. "You're leaving again?" She asked sadly.

"Can't really draw too much attention otherwise the Republic would ask Questions of my involvement". He answered.

"Still, I would like to thank you for going such lengths to help me and my home, as well as the Chairman". She said as she pulled out a small Holo-projection of the Chairman himself. _"Raiden. I am in your doubt for bringing my daughter's home safe, you truly are a man of your word"._ He thanked with a small bow.

"Think nothing of it Chairman. No father should be separated from their kids, not even yours". Raiden replied.

" _If you ever need anything, just give me a call. Senator Chuchi and I would agree we'd at least want to repay you for your efforts"._ The Chairman stated. "A favour is all I ask, no need to give me anything. But be sure to do one thing for me". _"Yes?"_ "Take care of them big man". Raiden smiled which made the Chairman smile back. _"I most certainly will. Farewell, Raiden"._ He said before cutting the connection.

"Like the Chairman said. Don't hesitate to ask for any assistance you may need". Chuchi said with a smile making Raiden smile back, but before he could turn and leave, Riyo stepped a little closer and pecked his cheek making his entire face go red. "Farewell Raiden". She smiled shyly before walking away.

Raiden however was too stunned to move at Riyo's actions but was snapped out of it by Wolf smacking his leg hard enough to get him out of the trance and making him look down to him.

"Don't give me that look". He said with a little bit of embarrassment.

" **I don't know what you mean".** Wolf replied as Jack just waved his hand in saying 'Never mind' as the two prepared to leave the planet. But not without a little smile on the boy's face.

* * *

 **There we have it, done and dusted and in time for another cycle. Now Next chapter will get more interesting I assure you, I wanted to have Raiden use his skills before he get's his Cybernetic Augmentations, I hope you guys understand.**

 **Now be sure to check my profile to see what stories I will update. I'm not certain I will get another upload this weekend but if I can great but If not well next weekend definitely, I just need some time to get in gear and I will have something for ya. So I apologise for the delay but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts in the review section on the story as a whole. A bit of feedback can go a long way and I hope I'm pleasing both Star Wars and Metal Gear fans alike.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	7. FILE: R-06

**Hey there Star wars and Metal Gear fans! And welcome back to METAL GEAR Clone wars: Revengance!**

 **I do apologise for no uploading earlier but my brother had a part over here to celebrate his 20th birthday so obviously I had to hold back on uploading a little, but I can tell ya this the party was fuckin sweet.**

 **But enough outta me, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FILE: R-06 Change**

After gaining favour from Pantora Jack and Wolf were sent on a mission to investigate an outpost that had gone silent for the last few days, the strange thing was that no Republic or Separatist forces were in the sector which made them weary of what could have taken out an outpost and were expected to have trouble. _Warrior's Storm_ had landed on the landing pad on the outpost of the planet, which was mainly consisting of swampy marshes down below. Raiden and wolf stepped of the ship and several other War Hound troopers with ACP Repeater guns that were either modified to better SMGS or completely changed class to an Assault rifle. ACP Array Guns and even one of them wielded an LS-150 Heavy Repeater for extra firepower.

"Alright people let's move!" The Squad leader called to the group as they all walked inside the outpost, as they made their way towards the control room they found something quite disturbing. Bullet casings were scattered around the room, blaster marks were everywhere and blood was splattered across the walls. But what was worse, limbs were everywhere from their fallen troops.

"Oh god". Jack said what everyone was thinking.

"We can give them a proper burial later, right now we-," The Squad leader started before there was a sound that raised their weapons. However it was followed by a laugh.

"Typical". The voice called as a figure dropped down and went to cut the trooper in half but Raiden and Wolf were quick on the draw and blocked the attack with their Blades. The Enemy then leapt back and had weapons from the entire team trained on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack said a she readied his Sword and Pistol. The figure's trench coat had the hoodie lowered and they got a good look at the man's face.

"The Name's Sundowner". He said with a small smile, a sadistic one at that. "You must be Jack". He said making the blue haired teen's eyes widen. "Oh C'mon, don't act surprised". He said with that smile never leaving his face. "You're Daddy told us all bout ya".

"Where the hell is he?!" Jack seethed.

"Oh quit yer bellyaching, he's still alive. He been quite useful to us along with the CIS. I mean how'd you think I got my new and improved body?" He asked rhetorically as he dropped his coat to reveal what hid underneath.

"Those augmentations. That's my Father's work!" He said to himself.

"Heh, my Private Military Company has made a very nifty contract with the Separatists to help them tip the war in their favour. And how are we to say no? As long as it keeps you out of the way and my methods aren't brought to question…I can do whatever I want as long as I get paid for the job".

"Yea? That's if you live to get paid. Light em up boys!" Jack called as the squad fired their weapons into Sundowner but several arms stuck out of his back and the bullets were blocked by a large ballistic shield. When everyone stopped firing Jack dashed up to him to strike the barrier but Sundowner blocked with his blades and cut Jack's side, arms and legs making several breaches in his Skull suit. He then kicked him away into the squad but Bladewolf then tried and managed to swing his Saw across Sundowner's chest before meeting with the same result as Jack.

"As much as I'd like to stick around, I'm on a tight schedule". Sundowner stated as he ran past the group but Jack got on his two feet and bolted after him. Jack stayed hot on his tail until they came to another landing pad. Sundowner slowly turned around and chuckled.

"I'll hand it to ya kid, you got guts. But just to be clear you've been very lucky…" He dragged on as a sound came from the swamps below. A second later a huge machine came leaping into the air and then made its presence known to Jack.

"A METAL GEAR: RAY?!" Raiden exclaimed with wide eyes. This Particular Metal Gear was different from the one he saw in the blueprints, this RAY had a long tail and was black with a red colour scheme. He then noticed a symbol on the wing.

"The Good Dr was kind enough to lend us a modified model of the standard one. Gave some good ol' bells and whistles added to it". Sundowner smirked, he then looked at the Giant and pointed his sword at the teen. "Finish him!" The METAL GEAR roared and extended a giant blade on its right wing and brought it down on the landing pad as it just missed Raiden.

"Shit!" Raiden exclaimed, he knew he didn't have the firepower to bring down a full METAL GEAR which left him very few options.

 **"Raiden!"** Wolf's voice got his attention as his Mechanical canine got the boy's attention as it tossed something to him. He ran over and caught it in his hands and smirked with confidence.

An Ion Disrupter. He took aim at the METAL GEAR as it prepared it's blade for another strike, but the weapon was fully charged as it was then fired directly into the RAY's mouth making it roar in pain, however the sparks of electricity began to disappear as it then looked back at the blue haired teen.

"No, no that's impossible!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. The RAY then fired a pair of missiles above the teen as debris began to fall, Raiden tried to run but he got partially buried, he managed to get one last glimpse of Sundowner as he jumped on top of the METAL GEAR and had fled from area leaving the teen to lose consciousness.

However he did manage to hear the cry of he teammates as darkness enveloped him completely.

* * *

Ross wasn't in the best of moods today, he finds out that another PMC has made itself known that's allied with the CIS and they have a METAL GEAR: RAY in their possession. And to top it all off Jack was wounded during the mission which had given him extensive injuries, he's looked over the medical report and none of it was good and he still had to break it to him when the boy wakes up. However he should be thankful that no one was killed in the Op and that the group's wounds would heal over time with some needed rest and recuperation.

Ross was now looking over an option that would help Jack get back on his feet faster, but of course he'd need his consent in order for it to be possible. If there was one thing he knew about the blue haired boy is that he gets his stubbornness from his father and he will do anything to get his Dad back. However there was also something that made him nervous, over the course of the missions that Jack was sent on he often changed in a way that wasn't him. When the mission was done he's be back to his old self, he ran some tests on him and he had found out that Jack had another personality, a personality so bloodthirsty so sadistic that it would give anyone's nightmares, nightmares. But it would only be triggered if the HF Blade was used and not against synthetic targets, Jack's mental state becomes one of bloodlust, pain and insanity.

The personality that was dubbed Jack the Ripper.

Ross then made his way to the infirmary and walked over to Jack's bed who noticed the War Hound leader walk up to him.

"How ya feeling kid?" Ross asked with a small smile and was relieved to see his friend's son still breathing.

"Could've been worse, could've been stomped into paste by a METAL GEAR but hey, I'm still alive right?" Jack smiled weakly as Ross merely chuckled in response. "But in all seriousness…how bad is it?" Ross took a breath and looked at the blue haired teen.

"The damage was severe and extensive, legs were broken, as well as several ribs. It's enough to put you out of the field for a long while". He explained. "Now I know that you'd want to find an alternative to get out of the Infirmary, and there is but I'd want your consent first". Ross then pulled out a data-pad and showed him the contents. "These are cybernetics made by your old man himself, this will make you stronger, durable and faster, all that good stuff". He listed all the benefits.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a downside?" Jack asked.

"Well there is, you'll be out of the field when you have your augmentations since your body will need to use to them, also said augmentations will need to be fuelled and you will need have your blood changed regularly like oil in a speeder. It might not be the best thing, but it will help you maintain your body functions and your cybernetics". Ross stated as Jack took a good look at the data-pad.

"I'm all for it, as long as I get another shot at that Sundowner guy. By all means hook me up". Jack stated as he handed the pad back to Ross.

"Alright if you're sure. At least we'll have a very capable swordsman in our ranks". Ross stated as he began walking away but he stopped in the doorway and looked back at Jack. "Just promise me one thing". He said as Jack motioned for him to go on. "Promise me you won't turn off your pain receptors when you have your cybernetics. Because we both know anything will trigger that alternate personality you have". Ross explained he then walked out of the room.

Jack pondered his thoughts as he then looked over the bed as he saw Bladewolf resting on the ground. A mercenary company with a METAL GEAR: RAY and allied with the CIS, but still begs the question as to why their doing it, Sundowner slaughtered an entire outpost by himself and he was powerless to stop it. Cybernetic augmentations will make anyone a one man army and are almost impossible to stop with conventional means like blasters and bullets. Even a Jedi will have major difficulty fighting a Cyborg, General Grievous doesn't hold a candle compared Jack's father's cybernetics. They were originally meant for people who have been severally injured like he has but used for military purposes doesn't sit well with Jack, he still intends to live up to the promise his father left him. Destroy all that he has created that will be used for ill intentions, and that will start with the METAL GEAR: RAY that put him in this position to begin with.

'It's just a small setback. Just hang in there Dad, I'll save you I'm not giving up on you'. He thought to himself as he then laid back rested his eyes as he let sleep take him.

* * *

The day finally had come and Jack was lying down with several people around him getting ready to perform the surgery for his new cybernetics. He looked around and saw that parts that were going to be implanted into his body. Granted he was nervous since he was going to be implanted with metal and other technological parts. However the benefits will be worth the trouble and he'll be able to take on anything the Republic or Separatists will throw at him. He looked to his left as he saw the main person in charge of his surgery.

"Ok Jack, as long as you're sedated you won't feel a thing I guarantee you". He said to the blue haired teen.

"Just do what you have to Doktor, if this helps me get my Dad back then by all means". Jack replied to him as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright then, we are ready to begin the surgery". Doktor announced to everyone as they all got ready. Doktor then had a mask in his hands and put it over Jack's face. "Just count to ten Jack". He said as the young man did so and felt his consciousness slowly slip from him.

* * *

 **Well here we have it, Jack/Raiden is getting his cybernetic augmentations! Now I'm not sure where I can put in a rematch for the RAY, but I'll be sure to figure something out when I'm updating other stories. Regardless, I do hope this pleases both Star Wars and Metal Gear Fans alike, so be sure to leave me your thoughts in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	8. FILE: R-07

**Greetings Cyborgs! And welcome Back to METAL GEAR Clone Wars: Revengance!**

 **Now I've been meaning to update this story for a while but I was excite to make this one for sure!**

 **Let's See Jack/Raiden use that new Cyborg body of his shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FILE: R-07 Guard duty? I think not**

3 weeks later with the operation being a success Jack had now been fully augmented and has gotten used to his new body with the extra training from Wolf to get him up to Cyborg standards of course. However Ross wanted him to get him to start off easy when he got back in the field meaning Guard duty…but Jack figured everyone got that at one point so there was really no point in arguing and it was a good job to get back into the field and ease him into his new body.

The job was to escort two Political figures who were discussing expanding their alliance to the War Hounds, funny enough that one of them was none other than Senator Chuchi herself. From what he had been told was that after the incident with the Trade Federation Ryo wanted to do anything that could help him or those he was with in any way, shape or form. So Jack figured that it wouldn't be so bad after all she was with him to help represent both Pantora and give the PMC a good light. However with the PMC that Sundowner was a part of who was aligned with the CIS meant that the Republic was in need of something to combat it, that's where the Pantoran Senator came in and offered the War Hound's services and they were free to do as they wish and were paid handsomely.

Right now he was currently in a speeder being escorted by Republic TX-130 Sabre tanks and Repurposed AAT Tanks which were coloured Green and Brown with the PMC logo on them, with two troops equipped with assault rifles riding on the sides. Raiden then looked around to see the passengers who were present in the speeder. Ryo was sitting next to him as well as the senator of the planet they were on who wanted to establish relations with the War Hounds. And of course those who were representing the Republic were none other than Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. They wanted to see how the PMC operated, and they were the said PMC's client.

"Your team deserves credit as well…Mr. Lightning Bolt". The Prime minister said breaking Jack out of his trance. Jack smiled and turned his attention to him.

"Just doing our job Prime Minister. It's what we do". He replied.

"I must admit, I once thought of groups like yours as opportunists—enablers of war. But you've trained our new army well—order has returned sooner than expected". The Prime minister stated as Jack looked out the window to see a PMC soldier giving orders to the local military. "Perhaps I was wrong about these 'Private Military Companies'".

"We prefer 'Private Security Provider'. Sir". Jack pointed out. "A good portion of the War Hounds contracts do focus on security".

"Yes, well, 'Security' can mean many things…" The Prime minister stated. As he looked outside to see the repurposed AATs following them.

"That it does". Anakin spoke up getting everyone's attention. "I never thought that you use Separatist Tanks for your vehicles, you certain that they weren't provided?" He said making Jack chuckle.

"You seem to forget General Skywalker, we aren't working with the Republic, just for it. Now only that you're not too trusting of us". Jack pointed out as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Its fine, I would be too if I were in your position". He then looked at the Jedi and his Padawan. "Sometimes, the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. Sometimes, by taking a life, others can be preserved".

"But it won't need to come to that if there's no reason to right?" Ahsoka asked the blue haired boy.

"If you're extremely lucky. However it rarely happens". Jack said solemnly before looking at her master. "But the Jedi won't really understand it, wouldn't they?" This made Anakin glare back at him but it had no effect.

"Hmm, A soldier and a Philosopher". The Prime minister stated getting everyone's attention. "You're full of surprises Mr. Lightning Bolt". He then turned to Ryo. "I must say senator you weren't exaggerating his PMC and the assistance they had offered my people".

"He has, Raiden does anything and everything for the innocent. Never once has he had any ill intentions towards those he helps". She stated with a smile as she looked at Jack who smiled in return. The Speeder came to a stop making everyone wonder what's going on.

"What's happening?" Ryo asked the driver.

"Someone's blocking the lead vehicle, Hold on…" The Driver responded. A minute later gunfire was heard outside the vehicle as both Republic and PMC troops drove ahead of the Speeder and gave the cue for the driver to turn around in the other direction.

"What's going on?!" Ahsoka asked frantically.

"Cyborg". Jack seethed with the answer.

"Is it the one you faced before Raiden?" Anakin asked the blue haired boy.

"Without a doubt". The Speeder had come to a stop as the road was blocked off, and several Cyborgs had appeared in front of them. 'Of course, you don't make my life easier don't ya Dad?' Jack thought to himself before looking at the Jedi. "Keep them safe, I'll catch up with you when I can". He ordered a she stepped out of the speeder, case in hand. He then threw off the Suit he had revealing his new cyborg body. The Anakin and Ahsoka were shocked to see that Jack had underwent the augmentations, the said Cyborg then opened the case to reveal his HF Blade and grasped it all the while tossing the case away. He then sliced parts of the buildings that were behind him blocking access to the Speeder. "Let's Get this over with". He said to the Cyborgs as an eyepiece emerged on Raiden's left eye as he took a battle stance.

" _Raiden Take out those hostiles!"_ Ross called over the CODEC.

The three Cyborgs rushed Raiden as one of them swung their machete at him but was blocked easily before Jack's perception of time slowed down, triggering his new Blade mode allowing Jack to cut the enemy cyborg to pieces before everything began speeding back up. He then ducked under a swing from another's attack and used his foot to make an upward strike sending the enemy into the air entering Blade mode once more and sliced the Cyborg up several times before it hit the ground.

The Last Cyborg tried its luck and swung but Jack deflected it before slashing it in the chest once, the cyborg then feel to its knees before falling over dead.

" _Raiden the senators are in trouble! I've added the Speeder's location to your Soliton Radar, get over there ASAP!"_

Raiden rushed over there to catch up to the Speeder, knowing that Ryo and Ahsoka were in trouble, he wasted no time getting over there.

As Jack was racing to their location Ahsoka and Anakin were dealing the PMC Cyborgs and trying to prevent them from getting to the Senator and Prime minister. Anakin had blocked a strike with his Lightsaber, showing that the Machete was made of Lightsaber resistant metal, before breaking the block and slashing the cyborg across the chest killing it. He looked over to see his Padawan who had just finished off the cyborg she was fighting. They heard a sound coming from the docks and wondered if it was a submarine dropping off reinforcements. However it had emerged from the water by leaping out and landing in front of them. It then roared in the air before a beam of energy came out of its mouth missing Anakin as he dodged out of the way.

The two of them then heard laughter that didn't sit well with them, they turned around to see a Cyborg more advanced then the once they fought, just as advanced as Raiden perhaps. The Cyborg then dashed at Anakin who blocked his strikes but was smacked across the head and into a nearby shop smashing the window in the process.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried as the cyborg's attention was turned to her with a sadistic smile. He dashed at her but his blades were stopped by a Saw which forced him to back off. She looked at the source of her rescuer and it was none other than Bladewolf himself. "Thanks, Wolf". She smiled.

" **You are welcome, Ahsoka".** He replied.

"Figured you'd be close by Mutt, just be lucky I'm on a tight schedule". The Cyborg stated as he got on top of the Speeder and pulled an unconscious Prime minister and Ryo from it and slung them over his shoulders.

"Sundowner!" A familiar voice called as the cyborg saw the source, and it was Jack.

"Nice upgrade Jack". He smiled sadistically.

"What do you want with them!?" Jack demanded.

"I want the Prime Minister Dead, the Senator however…well, I haven't really gotten that far ahead to be honest. Nothing personal, 'course". He stated looking at the trio. "The Galaxy's getting just a little too peaceful".

"What?" Jack said reading everyone's thought on the answer they were given.

"The Republic wants to establish order and 'peace', little did some of the people know that they just as corrupt as Separatists". Sundowner stated. "With these two at odds with each other when the Clone Wars started, it was the perfect opportunity to make a living".

"This is your answer?" Jack said flatly. "And I wouldn't try anything if I were you".

"Don't worry I won't. Not while they're still useful". Sundowner said. "So long…Jack". Sundowner then leapt to the top of a building as Jack ran after him, but was stopped by the very Same METAL GEAR: RAY he encountered before. He then looked back at Wolf and Ahsoka.

"Wolf, Get her out of here!" He called as Ahsoka ran towards the building her Master was in since it was out of the way of where Jack and the METAL GEAR were going to fight. "Alright, round 2 it is then". Jack muttered as he took a stance.

 **[Now Playing-Rules of Nature-Metal Gear Rising: Revengance OST]**

" _What!? They Brought the METAL GEAR, here?! Raiden take out that METAL GEAR and get after him!"_

Jack silently acknowledged as the RAY rammed its head at Jack but blocked it and then entered Blade Mode slicing the armour on its head. The RAY tried again but was met with the same result but a turret that was on its right wing aimed, then fired at the Cyborg. However Jack cut it to bits easily, the METAL GEAR leapt back creating some distance before a beam the beam energy erupted from its mouth as Jack dashed towards the hulking machine while trying to dodge it.

'That thing's not supposed to have something like that!' Jack thought as he almost got hit by the beam.

" _Son of a…they swapped the Hydraulic cutter for a plasma cannon!"_

Jack ran at the RAY's legs and started cutting the armour that was on them the Machine lifted its leg up before bringing it down but Jack was quicker and used blade mode to slice off the armour on the legs. The RAY then leapt away from Jack again but the METAL GEAR had its wing shift into the giant blade that was all too familiar, but this time Jack was ready for it.

" _Stop that Blade!"_

 **Rules of Nature!**

 **And they run when the sun comes up**

 **With their lives on the line**

 **(Alive)**

The RAY's blade was brought down but Jack had stopped it with his own creating sparks as it came in contact with it. The Blade lightly bounced off Jack's sword and the said cyborg grabbed a hold of it, and then began to lift it up. He spun it round and threw the METAL GEAR before leaping after it and landing on the blade itself.

" _Yes! Yes! Split it wide open!"_

 **For a while**

 **(No choice)**

 **Gotta follow the laws of the wild**

Raiden began slashing the blade as he ran up it, before leaping in the air again and slicing the MG's arm off completely. He landed in a crouch as the METAL GEAR fell apart behind him.

 **[Pause Track]**

" _Excellent work Jack! But do not rest easy just yet!"_

Jack turned around to see Ahsoka supporting Anakin with Wolf in tow, they witnessed the destruction that he had caused and were way beyond shocked. He then checked his Soliton Radar and found Sundowner heading away from the scene.

"Wolf stay with them until help arrives, I'm going after Sundowner!" He said to his Canine friend as he then took off and ran through a destroyed building and on the other side he saw Sundowner escaping through sewer drain. As he raced after him he ran upside a building ready to continue perusing several missiles stopped him in his path, revealing the METAL GEAR: RAY wasn't quite destroyed.

 **[Continue Track]**

 **The time has come to an end**

 **Yeah - this is what nature planned**

" _That damn METAL GEAR still works?!"_

'Time for round 3!' Jack thought to himself. The MG went for a head-butt, however Raiden blocked it and activated Blade Mode and cut the remaining armour on the chin of the METAL GEAR and kicked it making it recoil. The Ray then moved its arm near Raiden as it fired several Cruise missiles at him.

 **Being tracked by a starving beast**

 **Looking for its daily feast**

 **A predator on the verge of death**

 **Close to its last breath**

 **Getting close to its last breath**

" _Use Blade Mode to cut those cruise missiles!"_

Jack readied his sword and any missile that came close to him was cut in half, but they didn't explode. The RAY then jumped back and fired a large volley of missiles towards Raiden.

" _Finish that Bastard off!"_

'Gladly'. Jack thought to himself as he ran of the building roof and leapt from missile to missile as he made his way to the METAL GEAR.

 **Rules of Nature!**

 **And they run when the sun comes up**

 **With their lives on the line**

 **(Alive)**

 **For a while**

 **(No choice)**

 **Gotta follow the laws of the wild**

He then leapt at it and then began slicing the armour off the remaining arm before locking his blade on his foot and severed the remaining arm before landing in front of it as the RAY fell down behind him.

 **(Alive)**

 **With their lives on the line**

 **(No choice)**

 **Out here only the strong survive**

However the METAL GEAR latched its mouth on Raiden, Raiden tried to pry it of him but the RAY threw him at a tower lodging himself in it at the top.

 **What's done is done**

 **Survived to see another day**

 **The dance of life**

 **The hunter and the agile prey**

 **No guarantee**

 **Of which of them will succeed**

 **Strong or weak**

Jack got himself free and began running down the tower with the METAL GEAR firing everything it had left at the young Cyborg but when Jack got close enough he leapt onto the head and began driving the blade down the RAY's spine and up the tail before landing on the ground and sheathing his sword.

 **Rules of Nature!**

 **Rules of Nature!**

 **[End track]**

A millisecond later the METAL GEAR: Ray…was no more.

* * *

Raiden was running to catch up with Sundowner as he saw several of his men near a train bridge. He dashed past them and rounded the corner, and raced to try and catch up he then raced up the side of a building and leapt towards the train and landed on the very last car.

" _He's headed for the front of the train! After him!"_

Jack ran not wasting time as he raced towards the front of the train hoping he isn't too late to rescue the Prime Minister and Ryo. As he leapt from a cargo container he saw them up ahead.  
"Ryo! Prime Minister!" Jack called, he noticed a second Cyborg as he sitting off to the side as Sundowner looked over at the Blue haired boy.

"Too little, too late Hero". Sundowner stated as he held his blade at the Prime Minister's neck. "I won't be needing my little shield here any longer". He then slid his blade across the Prime Minister's chin.

"Stop!" Jack cried.

"What about all the good things war had done for us?" He asked the Prime Minister up by the neck as he held him up. "Why don't we hear speeches about that? Jobs, technology, a common purpose…"

"Raiden…forget me…Save her". The Prime Minister said to the young Cyborg.

"You ain't listnin'". Sundowner stated as he cut the chains holding the official in place making him fall to the floor.

Jack raced towards them, but the other Cyborg present stopped him as he clashed blades with Jack making the young man back off.

"Mind if I cut in?" He said with a small smile. Jack then looked past him and saw Sundowner Holding the Prime Minister up.

"All we're sayin' is give war a chance!" He said before he stabbed his blade through the Minister's chest, before tossing it off the train. Sundowner then turned to Ryo and held her by the neck.

"NO!" Jack roared as he held his hand out but what happened was Sundowner was pushed back by a mighty force, making him drop Ryo. Making her run towards Jack, the other Cyborg didn't even try to stop her as she was now behind him. The two of them looked up to see a Trade Federation Dropship fly overhead and Sundowner had grabbed a cable which was lifting him up.

"He's all yours Sam".

The Cyborg now named Sam smile din satisfaction as he took a fighting stance as the train had entered a tunnel.

"Ryo, get to the front of the train. I'll take care of this". Jack said to her as she merely nodded. She went to run past Sam, who attempted to stop her but was stopped by Raiden as the two locked blades. "Eyes on me pal!"

"As you wish". Same replied still holding that smile. The two Cyborgs made some distance with each other, As Sam was casually standing with his sword that had a red curved blade. "Now, now. Don't be shy". He taunted which made Jack dash towards him making Sam side step and strike Raiden's back Raiden retaliated and swung back at him only to be met with a block, however Raiden broke the block and got several strikes in and slashed upwards with his sword in his foot making Sam stagger back. After several swings from each cyborg, the two then clashed blades again as spark went everywhere.

"Trained and self-taught, with a few Lightsaber forms added in…and not half bad for someone as young as you are. Still…" He complimented the young boy before Jack flipped over Sam but Sam was a step ahead and slashed across Jack's face sending him to the roof of the tunnel and Sam intercepted him sending the blue haired boy on top of the cargo containers. Sam stood up waiting for Jack to get on his feet. "You're technique…lacks something…" Sam said thinking aloud.

Jack rushed him again and after several misses Sam got a number of good hits on Jack making him stagger and panting to catch his breath. Sam hit Raiden's blade with several heavy strikes and a kick making Jack skid back before being locked in a blade clash once again.

"Now I see. You deny your weapon its purpose". Sam figured out as he broke the clash, smacked Jack in the head with the hilt of his sword and slashed Jack across the face and severing his eyepiece. Raiden held his eye as blood was dripping from it. "It yearns to bathe in the blood of your enemies…but you hold it back".

"No". Jack shook his head. "My sword is a tool of justice". He said as Sam merely groaned lightly and shook his head, before digging his sword in the car before dragging it across and setting the blade on fire making Raiden dodge the attacks. The two tried to land a hit on each other. As Jack found an opening Sam sheathed his sword before unsheathing it with lightning speed dismembering Raiden's left arm.

"Argh, Damnit!" Jack cursed as exhaustion was starting to catch up to him making his body start to become weak from the blood loss.

" _Jack! Are you alright?! You are almost clear of the tunnel! Just hang in there son!"_

Jack's HUD was scrambled as he could barely stand, he staggered towards Sam as he tried to swing at him but Sam easily stepped away from it.

"Heh, you're not match for me". Sam said as Sam slashed Raiden upward as Jack was left hanging from the back of the train. "This is what happens when you bring a tool to a sword fight…" Sam said as he pointed the tip of the Blade at Jack. "It's over". He said raising his weapon ready to deal the final blow but the tunnel had come to an end. "Lucky little devil…" He muttered with a small smile.

On the road running alongside the train several War Hound Speeders had emerged with Ross on the turret of the leading one. He then fired the gun at Sam who deflected each bolt with ease. The CIS dropship had then returned and picked up Sam. Jack pulled himself up from the train and had fallen unconscious with the amount of blood lost from his system.

* * *

 **Now I know what you're probably thinking, will Jack become a Jedi?**

 **HELL NO! The Way I see it, Cyborg Beats Jedi practically 90% of the time, General Greivous is nowhere near as advanced as Raiden or the other Metal Gear Characters. But with Jack being Force sensitive he won't be using force powers as the Sith and Jedi do, he'll more likely use it to boost his natural abilities such as strength, Speed and other factors, I don't plan on making him way too over powered. Not only that but he'll have a bigger target on his back now.**

 **But Jetstream Sam has finally made his appearance in the story!**

 **But Let me know why you guys think of the chapter, in the review section A bit of feedback can go a long way. And thank you for reading this chapter. So until then, I'll see ya Next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
